Love All Over Again
by I Will Make You Rebel
Summary: -She was left with twins and a bestfriend, nothing more. But what if a movie change it all? Trailer inside! Pls. feel VERY free to suggest and review. It's TROYPAY little bit of troyella and chadpay! Old penname zashleyforlife
1. Trailer

**Love All Over Again**

"_I can't believe it, its love, Love All Over Again"_

**Mother of twins…**

"Mommy, Stephen broke my dollie"

"I didn't mommy, Stephanie's lying"

**She's a single parent…**

"Will you stop fighting!? I can't handle both of you if you don't behave!"

**But thanks to her bestfriend, he stood like a father to them…**

"You know, I should thank you for the help of raising my twins"

"No need Shar, I love you, you know that"

**But what does he mean by LOVE?**

"So…what do you think of me being your daddy?"

"It's perfect, uncle Chad, you love mommy and mommy loves you"

… … …

**Husband and Wife…**

"I love you… you're a perfect, no MOST perfect husband in the whole wide world!"

"I love you too… Mrs. Bolton"

**Basketball and Actor…**

"And your new title is… The Sexiest Man in America!"

**Fame…**

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"You ARE so HOT!"

"MARRY ME!!!"

… **Fortune…**

"You know Troy; I want to buy a new mansion… Beach style"

**But LOVE?**

"Gabriella, you can't just walk out like that!"

………

**In one movie…**

"Love All Over Again? The story suits in my life."

**Everything changes…**

"You're my leading man?!"

"Why? There's a problem?"

… **They'll meet…**

"We need a super cute kid, How 'bout your twins Sharpay?"

"You have twins?!"

"Yep! Single parent, haven't you heard?"

"Thought it's just gossips"

**... Twins Wonder…**

"Mom, what does daddy look likes?"

"Is he rich like us?"

"Is he handsome, like a prince?"

"Will we ever meet him?"

… **She's confused…**

"Whoa, you LOVE me?! This can't be happening, you're my bestfriend"

…

"Kids, do you want to meet your father?"

… … …

**He's thinking, deeply…**

"Stephanie's eyes, they're familiar"

**So he asked…**

"Stephen, where's your daddy?"

"Mommy said he's in heaven, looking down right at me and my sister"

…

"Sharpay, who's Stephanie and Stephen's father?"

… **Until…**

"YOU RAPE ME!"

"No, it's just…"

"What are you thinking! You have a WIFE!"

**But…**

"I love you… Sharpay!"

"You can't…"

"But I DO!"

**Is it …**

"Troy, for the last TIME I don't LOVE you!"

**LOVE?**

"_Hmm… Love All Over Again, with you… it's forever"_

**A/N: You like it? R&R pls….**


	2. Love All Over Again: Introduction

**Ohyeah. I`m baaaack. Ohwell. Hope you read the trailer! Anyway here is a simple INTRODUCTION for those who haven`t understand the trailer. :)**

**Also, this is POV by POV. :)**

**... ... ... ... **

_Love All Over Again. _

_A_

_Troypay Story_

I`m _**Sharpay Evans. **_Yes, was the Ice Queen of East High. The actress. And the single mom of twins. I`m 22 years old. A young mom indeed. Stephanie and Stephen are 3 years old. They are turning a year old next month. And as I say I`m a single mom, my children don`t know who their father is. Why? I don`t want my kids to think they are a mistake. And I don`t like them knowing that thier father is married with his girlfreind and that we could NEVER be a happy and normal family. That night was MY BIGGEST mistake! But if it didn`t happen, I wouldn`t have my two angels...

... ... ...

I`m _**Chad Danforth. **_Was the co-captain of East High's basketball team. The owner of a 3 star resto. And Sharpay Evans' best friend. Yes, you didn't get it wrong. Ever since Troy and Gabriella went to California, we... well disconnected. Even with Taylor. We didn't have time to keep in touch and we were miles and miles a part. When I was in freshmen year (in college) I learned a lot about Sharpay. Even the mommy part, and who the father as well. We got close. In fact, I fell for her. Yes, She may still be a mountain lion, but I`m inlove with her. Of course! I also love the twins. They are like my own. I was there with Sharpay watching the two growing up. I stand as a father to them. Unlike...

... ... ...

I`m _**Troy Bolton. **_Yeah. Was the East High`s basketball star. The actor. And the NBA. I`m happily married with my wife, Gabriella Montez Bolton. I know, I`m still young but I`m _sure _that she is the _one. _Yes, I did cheat on her. Hey! I`m not perfect. But that was ust one night. One night of pure mistake.. but full of passion.. Anyway, I didn`t tell Gabriella about it. It was the past, no need to bring it to the present. The one who only know is Sharpay Evans, Hollywood`s sweetheart and one of the hottest women in America. But after that wrong night, we didn`t keep in touch. As well for the rest of the Wildcats. I haven`t seen them in like... 5 years. I wonder how they are now...

"Mr. Bolton, your car is ready" I looked up from the script I`m reading to see a 50 year old man standing in front of me. Looking at me with dry gray eyes.

"Thank you, John." He nodded as he grad the door knob and opened the door for me as I walked out of my mansion.

"Have a wonderful day, sir." John said to me with an encouraging look on his face. "Also, good luck to your cast meeting and your first movie."

"Yeah. I`m pretty much nervous and excited." I said as I walked to my driveway until I reach my car. John opened the driver's door for me as I hop in. "You know, you don`t need to open the door for me." I smiled at him.

"Its my job, sir" he smiled back. "I`m just doing it."

"Psh." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and by the way" I looked at him with a goofy grin before I continue "don`t call me sir." all though I liked the feeling of that. Hey, its not my fault, I never been rich in my life. "Call me Troy." I winked before I close my car door and drive off to the cast meeting. John is not wrong, this is my very first movie. Basketball seasin is over so that means I have nothing to do except for training. Might as well star my career now. I did take basketball and theater in college.

... ... ...

"Good morning Ms. Evans" a cheeky-blacked haired girl in the front desk greeted. "Little Mr. and Ms. Evans" she said as she smiled down at the twins. Stephanie and Stephen smiled at her then ran to the center of the lobby.

"Good morning to you too, Sarah." I read the label on her desk as I said her name. I smiled at her waiting for her to say where the room of the cast meeting would be held at. It shoud be automatic. But after a minute of her just looking at me and smiling at me, I grew very impatient. "Um?" I cleared my throat and she looked like she was just out of her trance.

"Oh. I`m sorry ma'am" she blushed out of embarassment, I believe. I smiled impatiently. Sharpay Evans doesn't wait. "I was starstruck" Why, she really should be. "Am sorry again. Anyway, the meeting is being held in room 251. It`s on the seco..."

"I know." I said to cut her off. "Thank you." I walked to Stephanie and Stephen who was currently playing. "Kids." I called out.

"Mommy" Stephen said as he held his sister`s hand and ran to where I currently was. He smiled at me. His baby-blue eyes sparkling with delight. While, Stephanie formed a frown on her face. Her dark blue eyes reflecting her emotion, she wanted to cry. "Honey, what`s wrong?" I put some strand of golden blond locks behind her ear. Unlike Stephanie, Stephen has dirty-blond hair. When he was born, he has brown hair. But I guess, year by year its begining to lighten. Just like Stephanie's eyes, from dark-blue, I believe it will lighten to baby-blue.

"Stephen bwoke my dowlie." she glared at her brother.

"I didn`t mommy." He defended. "It bwoke itselwf." I smiled at his statement.

"Honey, toys don`t break itself." I said. "It can`t"

"I`m sowwy mommy." He look down at his feet. "I didn`t mwean to"

"Oh." I caress his soft cheeks and made him look up at me. "I think you need to say sorry to your sister."

He looked at his sister and said "I`m sowwy for bweaking youw dowlie"

She nodded "It`s owkay." She smiled and hug her brother. "Mommy can you Fwix this?" she handed me her broken doll. The right arm was unattached to the shoulder. It`s easy to fix, y'know. We ust don't have any glue. "Mommy'll fix it later when we got home, is it okay?"

She nodded her small head and said "Okie-dokie, Mommy."

"Now let`s go to the elevator." I grab both thier hands and we headed off.

... ... ...

I entered the lobby seeing a familiar blond heading for the elevator holding to kids in her hands. I know, I think. Maybe I saw her somewhere. In a TV, I guess. But her presence made my heart stop a beat. Ohwell. Anyway, I headed to the front desk where a cheeky-blacked haired girl is talking to someone on the phone. I approached her and she looked at me.

"Good morning Mr. Bolton." she greeted. "Um. The cast meeting is being held at room 251. Its on the second floor.

I smiled and thanked her. I waited for the elevator to open. _Ding. _I stepped in. I press the small circle that saids 2. And off I go........

... ... ...

**Oh-oh. Who can that blond girl that made Troy`s heart stop a beat? Hmm? Ohwell. I reeeeaaaaaaaaaallly hope you like it? ANY comments and suggestion are open. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks. **

**Much love,**

**Rose. :D**

**PS.. Sorry for wrong grammars and spellings. :p I should reaally do something about my English. ;) Next time! R&R! :P**


	3. Getting To Know You Again

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait... :D

"Stephen... Just seat down, honey." I told my son who was running and shouting around the meeting room. There were many people here, celebrities, waiting, like me, for Henry, the Movie`s director.

Stephen stomped his foot before he sat down next to his sister. "I told you to behave, didn`t I, Stephen?" He grumpily nodded his head and looked away from me. "Mommy, Stephen`s angry." Stephanie wisphered piontingly. I smiled at her behavior and pulled her for a hug and a kissed on the cheek.

"You have a very sweet kid.." A familliar voice said from my right.

I faced the direction to see blue eyes staring directly back at me. I was shocked to see him here. I never thought of seeing him ever again in my life personnaly...

"Troy Bolton?" I asked him and he nodded with his charming smile on his face.

"Good to see you too Evans." He smiled and sat on the empty seat beside me. "It has been..." He paused for a while thinking, "5 years already?"

"Yeah," I nodded. Then, someone was nudging me slightly on the side. "Mommy, who`s he?" my daughter asked me. I smiled at her as I looked at her. And then it occured me, sitting beside me was the father of my twins. Oh my god.

It was amazing how I met Sharpay again. I mean, it has been 5 years. And me being busy and stuff with basketball, I hadn`t have much time to keep in touch with my former high school classmates. Well, except for Gabriella, I guess.

"Yeah" Sharpay said before she looked at the girl beside her. Who I believe was her niece, I guess? I mean, she is too young to have a child. And with a body like that... Tsk. I watched as the child whisphered something in Sharpay`s ears. "He`s Troy Bolton." Sharpay said before she faced me. "Troy, this is Stephanie, my daughter." She said, "and this..." she said pointing to a young blond boy who, by the way, was frowning, "is Stephen my son."

I was actually stunned. Sharpay Evans have twins? Wow! You can never tell...

"Hi!" Stephanie said sheeply. "My name is Stephanie Alexandra Evans." I starred at her for a moment. She looks like Sharpay, with her blond hair, but her eyes... it was blue. Beautiful deep blue. She has perfect eyes, I can say. Anyone can look in to them and be melted right a way.

I smiled at her and placed a strand of blond locks behind her ears. I cannot explain what I felt that time. I was like longing to touch her. I want to hug her right then and there, as if I missed her so much. I felt like I know her all my life. "Hello there cute girl." I said. "You have a very beautiful name." She giggled.

"What`s your name?" Stephanie asked.

I can`t help but smile at her "My name is Troy Alexander Bolton"

"We have the same name!" Stephen gasped.

I smiled at him and said, "Really?" Stephen, unlike his twin, have brownish hair. Both of them have blue eyes but Stephen has a lighter shade of the color.

"YES!" Stephen said happily. "My name is Stephen Alexander Evans. We both have Alexander in our names!"

"Wow!" I said. "That`s amazing."

"Yeah!" Stephen said then he pauses as if thinking something. "I think I know you from somewhere."

"Yeah," Stephanie agreed.

"Sweetie..." Sharpay said. "Mr. Troy Bolton here is a famous basketball star."

"REAAAALY!" Stephen jumped from his chair. "YEY! Can you teach me how to play B-ball?"

"Um... sure." I agreed.

"But I thought Uncle Chad is gonna teach you, Steph." Stephanie said.

"Uncle Chad?" I looked at Sharpay, "Danforth?"

She smiled and nodded her head "Yeah. Danforth."

"You and him kept in touched?"

"Kind a, yes. He`s actually my best friend in college."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "I never thought that you`ll be actually friends."

"Me too, actually." Sharpay smiled. "I so need a friend that time. You know, Ryan was not with me then."

"Yeah. I remembered." I said. "How`s Ryan doing?"

"Well... he`s a dancing instructor now." She said. "He`s teaching little kids how to dance."

"Hmm... that`s good,"

"So..." Sharpay said, "I heard that you`re already married."

"Oh yeah," I smiled, "I`m married with Gabriella."

She giggled a little. Surprisingly, this made me smile. "Ofcourse. You two were inlove ever since High School. Everyone thought that you two are gonna be married some day."

There was silence for a while. "So... How are you doing? I never thought your married."

Her smile dropped, did I say something bad? "Actually..." She started to explain. "I`m not married. I`m a single mom..."

He was in shock when I told him that I`m a single mom. "Really?" He asked and I nodded my head to answer him.

"Sorry I`m late guys!" Someone called as he entered the door.

"You are more than late, Henry." I heard Logan Lerman said to him.

Henry rolled his eyes and sat down on the empty chair at the head of the table. (A/N: Did that made any sense? :DD) "Okay did everyone read their scripts?"

All of us nodded our head. "Okaay good..." Henry then trailed off.

A/N: I know... its a little dull. Nothing Interesting huh? :| Well, Thank you for reading :D Please review.

...A little tease for the next chap...

"Sharpay... who`s the father of your kids?" Troy Bolton asked. As he did so... my heart was beating really fast. Should I tell him? Should I not? What am I going to do? Live a lie with my kids?

I think I`m ready... I think its time...

R&R.  
-Rose. ;)

PS. IHATEGRAMMARANDSPELLING. :| Sorry bout that. :D 


End file.
